Naruto and the Meiyo Clan
by Gangzta4life5
Summary: Konoha isn't founded with 2, but with 3 clans. See what happens when Naruto meets some of the Meiyo clanmembers. Naru/Hina. Strong but not godlike Naruto. Rated M for Violence, Swearing and some Suggesting themes. *CHAPTER 1 REWORKED*
1. In the beginning

Jutsu's

'Thoughts'

DEMON SPEECH

In the beginning, war was everywhere. From An no kuni to Hiyashi no kuni. Every mercenary group or clan fought for dominance and survival. In every country, there was destruction as far as the eye could see. It was fight or die: there was simply no way around it.

A couple decades later, some clans started to see that they had to work together to survive. The first clans who started with forming pacts lived in Hi no kuni. These clans were called: Senju, Uchiha and Meiyo. The names of their respected leaders were Hashirama, Madara and Kyo.

Hashirama was known for his mental capacities and use of Suiton and Doton release. He was also the first and only person who could use the Mokuton release, a great feat that separated him from all the other Senju. Madara was known for his Dõjutsu, his sharingan, and his talent with Katon Release. Kyo was known for his exceptional physical power and his Kõton release. All of them were extremely powerful, gifted, and dedicated, proof that they were the perfect clan leaders. Together they formed a village which became known as Konohagakure no sato, with Hashirama Senju becoming the first Hokage.

Who knew how big it would become...

TIME-SKIP: 100 Years

* * *

It was a sunny day in Konoha. The night was slowly being turned into early morning as the fire country was bathed in light, birds chirping and people awaking from their slumber in order to start their daily lives. As some would expect, a perfect day, but not for Uzumaki Naruto. It was his 4th birthday.

For most young children, their birthday was a day filled with laughter and smiles. It was the day on which they received gifts and got to spend time with their families. But Naruto wasn't just some ordinary child. He didn't have any parents, family, or even friends. He was completely and utterly alone.

"Die, you demon!" someone called out from the crowd of people that was landing merciless blows on the poor blond haired child.

"You will pay for what you did 4 years ago!" yelled another person.

A helpless Naruto was laying in the fetal position and crying loudly. "W-What did I do?" he choked out, tears steaming down his face and dripping onto the dirt road as he continued to get pounded. Naruto had foolishly hoped that this year would be different, that people would give him gifts for his birthday instead of being beating him until he was lying unconscious in his own pool of blood. He had been so stupid. Everybody had always hated him for reasons he could never understand. Why had he thought it would be any different? Even he was smart enough to understand that when people hated you it never just went away from one day to the next; but he just couldn't help feeling hope that one day things would change. He could never have been so naive.

It was this at time that a member of the Meiyo clan was walking by with his 4 year old son: Ryuka. "Daddy, Daddy, look what they are doing to that boy," he urged, eyes wide with shock as he watched Naruto cough up a pool of blood.

After hearing his son's words, said man turned his head in the direction of the hateful yelling and screaming that was taking place. What he saw infuriated him beyond limit. A group of 50 adults beating a 4 year old kid. "Stay here Ryuka, I will handle this." His son nodded, recognizing the stern tone his father used every time he was about to take care of something.

Before the anyone in the group caught wind of the man's anger, they all were lying flat on the ground. Some people lost teeth while others had limbs twisted in odd angles and positions. Naruto was still laying on the ground with his eyes closed, little fists clenched tightly by his sides. After the beating had stopped he didn't dare to open his eyes, too afraid it was all just a trick. Suddenly he heard a voice that, strangely enough, sounded amiable.

"Are you alright kid? They beat you pretty bad," a deep voice asked from above him as he felt himself being lifted up by a pair of strong arms.

"Yeah I'm fine," he mumbled, barley able to register what was going on because of the pain that was currently surging throughout his body. Right after having said that, he slumped down unconsciously into the man's arms, limbs drooping closer to the floor as his muscles no longer held them in place.

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey Guys,  
****Its my first FanFic in English, so be gentle with me :-)  
****I know its short, but its just the intro. Expect longer chapters in the future. Plz don't hate me now ;-)  
****Please rate and review!**

**P.S: Found a Beta-reader who helps me alot, so she reworked this chapter to help me with my writing. Hope you guys will enjoy it as much as I do :)**


	2. Graduation day

***Jutsu's***

_*speech*_

*Thoughts*

_***DEMON SPEECH***_

* * *

**8 years later**

Naruto was sleeping in his appartment when his alarmclock went on.

_*7:00 AM__ already?*_ thought a sleepy Naruto while he pressed his finger on the alarm button.

He slowly stood up and took a shower in the bathroom.

10 minutes later he came out of the shower and put on his favorite orange jumpsuit and put his goggles on his head.

After his breakfast with ramen it was time for him to go to school.

* * *

**Timeskip: Academy**

When he arrived at his classroom he spotted some of his classmates.

*_Hey Naruto, i thought you always came in at the last second or didn't come at all* _sayd Shikamaru.

_*Yeah* sayd Choji, *What's with you coming early?*_

_*You guys know it's an important day, right?*_

_*Today i'm gonna become a shinobi!*_

_*Oh, right, it's graduation day.*_ sayd Shikamaru.

*Graduation is so troublesome...*

_*Come on Shikamaru, it's gonna be the first day of our career.*_

_*A career is so troublesome, but my mother expected me to become a shinobi and i didnt want to piss her off.*_

_*she is fucking scary when she's angry man.*_

_*And what about you choji?*_ sayd Naruto

_*Munchmunchmuch*_

*Choji? I was talking to you...*

*_Munch... O, sorry Naruto, I just found out I had a bacon flavoured bag of patato chips, so i kinda spaced out...*_

Both Naruto and Shikamaru sweatdropped at this.

Slowly but steady every student entered the room, including the class emo; Uchiha Sasuke.

He slowly walked towards a empty space and took place behind the desk.

Right after he sat down people could hear two banshe...students come in.

Both top notch fangirls with a passion to argue with eachother whenever possible.

their names were: Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

*_I was inside first, so i can sit next to Sasuke!* _yelled Sakura

_*you wish! My toe was in first so i can sit next to Sasuke!* _yelled Ino

_*PIG!*_

_*FOREHEAD!*_

_*FATTY!*_

_*UGLY!*_

_*Damn, fangirls are so troublesome...* _sighed Shikamaru

With a poof of smoke their teacher, Umino Iruka, came in.

_*If everyone can take a seat, we can start the graduation exam.*_

Everyone took a seat exept Naruto and his friends.

_*...And thats how you milk a cow* _proclaimed Naruto.

Iruka was starting to get mad.

Not only didn't they do what he told them to do, their WERE NOT EVEN LISTENING!

*_NARUTO, SHIKAMARU, CHOJI! GET TO YOUR SEATS! NOW!* _yelled Iruka while using his infamous **BIG HEAD NO JUTSU**.

As fast as their legs could carry them, to ran towards a empty spacof the ook place.

Before Iruka officially could start the exam another poof of smoke appeared.

After the smoke cleared another teacher stood next to him and whispered something in his ear.

When the teacher had told him everything he went up in another poof of smoke.

_*Okey class, seems we have three more student to take the exam*_

_*you can come in now*_

After Iruka said that the door slowly opened.

three people around their ages started walking in.

_*Please state your name so i can fill it in on the participants sheet*_

_*I'm Meiyo Ryuka* _stated the first male member of the group.

_*Im Meiyo Dante* _stated the second male member.

_*And i'm Meiyo An*_ stated the final and female member of the group.

*_Okey, thank you, you can take a seat now*_

The Meiyo group quickly looked for some empty seat and found some.

Ryuka went to sit next to Naruto.

_*Hey, can i sit next to you?* _Asked Ryuka.

_*Yah, sure, why not?* _Said Naruto.

*_Thanks*_

_*Okey guys, it's time to start the exam*_

_*The first test will be the use of the_ **HENGE NO JUTSU***

_*The second exam will be the use of the _**KAWARIMI NO JUTSU***

_*And the thirth and final exam will be...*_

_*Please dont let it be the_ **BUNSHIN NO JUTSU*** thought Naruto.

_*Please dont let it be the_** BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**_*_

_*The_ **BUNSHIN NO JUTSU*** Said Iruka

_*NO!*_

* * *

*Sasuke, you will be the first to perform a **HENGE**_*_

The emo walked towards the front of the class and his hands to form the handsighn for a **HENGE**.

A poof of smoke popped up and when the smoke dissolved a second Iruka stood there.

_*Good job Sasuke, you pass.*_

Sasuke poofed back to his normal self.

*_Yeah Sasuke, I knew you could do it!* _yelled Ino and Sakura at the same time.

When they realised they both sayd the same they started glaring daggers to eachother.

_*Next in line is Naruto*_

Naruto stood up and walked towards Iruka

***HENGE NO JUTSU!***

Instead of another Iruka, a lovely young lasy with blond pigtails and whiskermarks stood at the spot Naruto was just moments ago.

It would have been a perfect **HENGE** but there was a little problem with this jutsu.

She had no clothes on...

But luckely (or unluckely) some of the remains of the smoke floated in front of her female assets.

All the female's were blushing at the sight of the girl.

And while the female's were blushing, the male population had some minor nosebleeds.

The only weird thing was: Uchiha Sasuke wasn't even interrested in the naked women.

_*KuchkuchGAYkuchkuch* _sayd a random person.

***OIROKE NO JUTSU**..._SUCCES!*_thought a smiling Nuruto while poofing back to his regular self.

Iruka wiped the blood coming from his nose and told Naruto he wasn't allowed to use that **HENGE**...EVER!

But a **HENGE** is a **HENGE**, so Naruto passed the first test.

Student after student used the technique perfectly and so they all passed.

* * *

_*okey guys, its time for the second part of the exam.*_

_*I will make pairs and you will demonstrate the _**KAWARIMI NO JUTSU** _to me.*_

_*Pair 1: Ino & Choji.*_

_*Pair 2: Shikamaru & Sakura.*_

_*pair 3: Naruto & Sasuke*_

After Iruka devided the class into pairs he gave every student some training shurikens.

*_Okey Pair 1, you can start your demonstration.*_

Ino threw the shurikens towards Choji and Choji used the **KAWARIMI NO JUTSU** to escape.

Now it was Choji turn to throw.

Ino did exactly the same as Choji and they both passed the test.

Pair 2 repeated the same thing as team 1 and also passed the test.

Then its was Naruto's and Sasuke's turn.

_*I'm gonna teach that dobe a lesson*_ thought a smirking Sasuke.

After checking to see if someone was paying attention to him he switched his training shurikens for regular ones.

*_Okey Naruto, you can start*_

Naruto threw all his shurikan toward Sasuke and Sasuke dodged them with a **KAWARIMI**.

now it was his turn.

_*hey Naruto, look, the sandaime is cheering you on.* _sayd Sasuke.

_*What? Where?* _asked Naruto.

When Sasuke saw that Naruto was distracted he threw all the shurikens he and and aimed for vital points.

Ryuka had already sensed something was going on and when he heard Sasuke and saw him throw he knew he had to do something.

The shurikens he threw were shinier then the training shurikens, so that meant that Naruto was in grave danger!

Ryuka quickly ran towards Naruto and could push him aside just before the shurikens hit him.

There was only one problem, now he was gonna be hit!

Sasuke saw Ryuka pushing Naruto aside but didn't stop smirking.

Naruto wasn't going to be hit, but it would kill the new guy.

And everyone that dropped out would mean one less competitor later on.

But Sasuke was forgetting something.

As soon as the shurikens hit Ryuka, they bounced right off of him.

HE FORGOT THAT THE MEIYO CLAN COULD USE KÕTON RELEASE!

After checking the window and saw that the Sandaime wasn't there he looked back towards Naruto and Sasuke.

And what he saw terrified him.

He saw the shurikens flying and wasn't able to fast enough to block the shurikens or push Naruto aside.

He was glad he saw Ryuka shove Naruto aside but was still worried for him.

Now he would take the blow from the shurikens.

When he saw that the bounced right off him, he let out a sigh of releave.

After he made sure that Naruto and Ryuka were okey he walked towards Sasuke.

*_WHAT WERE YOU DOING? THROWING REAL SHURIKENS TOWARDS NARUTO?!*_

_*YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!*_

_*meh, if that had killed him, he had no right to become a shinobi.*_

_*A shinobi should be a alert on all times.*_

_*Sasuke, i will let it slip for now, but you will hear more from this!*_

_*...whatever...*u before _

Naruto, who was still on the ground had a shocked expression on his face.

_*Sasuke...tried...to kill me?*_ thought Naruto.

He barely registered a voice talking to him.

_*Are you okey?*_

Naruto looked up and saw Ryuka standing right next to him.

_*why did you put yourself in danger for me?* _asked Naruto.

_*It's my duty as a upcoming shinobi of the leaf to help my fellow shinobi, even it it will cost me my life.* _was the answer.

_*thank you...*_ Naruto said.

_*Naruto was it, right?*_

_*yeah, my name is Uzumaki Naruto.*_

_*nice to meet you. Hey didn't i met you before?*_

_*I can't remember you, so i guess not.*_

_*O well, it wasn't that important.*_

Before they could talk some more Iruka went back to the middle of the room.

_*Okey everyone, after this nearly fatal "accident,"* _while glaring at Sasuke.

_*we are gonna start the final exam*_

_*FUCK...*_

* * *

**AN:**

**hey guys, like i promissed, a longer chapter.**

**Last chapter i had some alerts and fav's but still no reviews, so please start reviewing :)**

**I want to know if you guys like it, or not, and help me improve.**

**And my own question for you guys is: Do you guys like this Dark Sasuke?**

**Anyway, Rate & Review please!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I didn't, i don't and i will never own Naruto and all the characters in it.**

**However, i do own the Meiyo clan and all its clanmembers.**

**Thats all guys, see you soon!**


	3. Second chance

***********Jutsu's*******

_*speech*_

*Thoughts*

_*****__******DEMON SPEECH**__*****_

* * *

*******BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!*  
**And suddenly a clone stood next to Ino.  
"Great work Ino, you pass, you can get your Hitai-ate in the next room with Mizuki."  
"Thank you Iruka-sensei!" and Ino ran off towards the next room.  
"let me see...Shikamaru, your next"  
"this is so troublesome...BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" And another Shikamaru stood besides the original.  
"Good job Shikamaru, you pass."  
"Okey, next one on the list is...Naruto"  
"Good luck Naruto, you can do it" thought a certain purple haired girl.  
"Okey, all or nothing, here i go, **BUSHIN NO JUTSU**!" said Naruto.  
And instead of the normal clone who was supposed to look exactly like the caster of the jutsu, it looked like he was caught peeking in a women's bathhouse and they had kicked the shit out of him.  
"Uhh...okey...sorry Naruto, I can't let you pass, this isn't a clone."  
"But Iruka-sensei, I did managed to create something, so that counts, right?"  
"Let me say it this way Naruto, if I found something like this in the woods, I would slice it's throat to ends it's misery..."  
"you can go to the next room, but you won't recieve a hitai-ate"  
Naruto slowly walked towards the next room, trying to fight back the tears.  
"Why?...Why can't I make a clone? Why does it always have to be me?"  
Naruto entered the room and saw everyone with their foreheadprotectors on, including the new kids.  
"So Naruto, how did it go?" asked his friend Shikamaru.  
"I failed, I won't become a ninja this year..."  
"Aw, come on man, why didn't you pass?" asked Choji.  
"My clone looked like the Daimyo's bulls danced upon it for three days straight..." Everyone sweatdropped at this.  
"maybe next year, you just need to train hard" said Choji to try to cheer him up.  
"yeah, i suppose."

After everyone did the test and strapped their forehead protectors and went home, Naruto sat on a swing, trying to reflect what went wrong.  
After 10 minutes 3 people went to check up on him.  
"Hey ...Naruto was it, right? What's wrong?"  
"Hey, you're the guy who saved me! Yeah, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future hokage and prankmaster of Konoha."  
"hehehehe, that's a nice goal you have there, I'm sure you will succeed."  
"Thanks, but i can't even make a normal clone..."  
"Come on, cheer up!" Said An.  
"Yeah," said Dante "let's have lunch together, everyone always feel better with a stuffed stomach."  
"Yeah, that's a exellent idea!" said Ryuka.  
"Do you know a nice place to grab some lunch Naruto? We don't come here very often." asked An.  
"Yeah, there is a place called Ichiraku Ramen, and they serve the best ramen in the world!" yelled a exited Naruto.  
"Okey, let's go guys!" said Ryuka.  
"Go ahead guys, I need to pick up my stuff and join you guys later." said Naruto.

He quickly ran inside the school and went to his classroom when someone called his name.  
"Naruto, wait, i got something to tell you!"  
"Hey Mizuki-sensei, what's up?"  
"You failed right? Iruka told me to tell you how you can do a do-over."  
"Alright! How can i pass?!"  
"Iruka told me you have to grab the Scroll of Seals without anyone spotting you and learn atleast one jutsu before the sun comes up."  
"ALRIGHT! This is going to be easy!"  
"Just you wait, Naruto, just you wait..." thought a smirking Mizuki.

After Naruto found his books he was on his way towards Ichiraku's .  
He found his new friends waiting for im in front of the stand.  
"Hey Naruto, we were thinking about what took you so long." said Ryuka.  
"Hey guys, heheh, sorry it took awaile before I found my books and Mizuki-sensei wanted to talk to me.  
"Oh, what did he say?" asked An.  
"He told me Iruka-sensei found another way for me to pass the exams and become a shinobi!"  
"I'm glad you have another shot man" said Dante.  
"Yeah, I'm gonna be a shinobi by the end of the day."  
suddenly a growling noise came from Naruto's stomach.  
"Hehehehe, guess we should grab some food, I'm kinda hungry."  
"Sound like a exelent plan to me" declared Ryuka.  
|They entered the stand and took a seat.

"Hey Ojiisan, you got some customers!" yelled a enthousiatic Naruto.  
A elderly man opened the door from the backroom and looked at his customers.  
"Hey Naruto, long time no see." said the chef of Ichiraku's; Ichiraku Teuchi.  
"Oh, I see you brought some friends."  
"That's right, and we are kinda hungry so can we order some food?"  
"yeah, I"ll call Ayame to take your orders."  
"Ayame, we got some customers!" yelled Teuchi after opening the backdoor.  
"Who is it dad?" Ayame asked after coming through the door.  
"It's Naruto, and he brought some friends!" said a happy Teuchi.  
"Ayame, can you take their orders?"  
"right away dad."

Ayame walked towards Naruto and his friend and pulled out a notebook from her apron.  
"What will you guys having today?" she asked with a friendly tone.  
After looking at the menu Ryuka ordered some Miso ramen.  
"Can I have the tonkotsu ramen please?" asked An  
"Shio ramen for me." said Dante.  
And Naruto ordered his regular dish, three of everything with extra toppings.  
"Coming right up" said Teuchi and started preparing the dishes.

After some smalltalk about school and some classmates Ayame served their dishes.  
"ITADAKIMASU!" they all said before digging in their meal.  
After taking a bite from his ramen, Ryuka took a look to his left and saw Naruto eating.  
Naruto had already finished his first bowl and was halfway through the second.  
"Naruto, when you said you were hungry, you made an understatement I think." said a flabergasted Ryuka.  
"Hehehe, I just love ramen" Naruto said with a sheepish grin.

After everyone had filled their bellies they payed for their meals.  
"Okey guys, it was fun, but I have to prepare for my second chance, so I see you guys tomorrow at school for team selection." said Naruto.  
"We should be going to, it's starting to get late and we have to get to our clan compound." sayd Ryuka.  
"We have a long walk ahead so we should start moving." Sayd Dante.  
"Wait, Konoha isn't that big that you should walk for a very long time? I can get from one side of the village to the other side in half a hour."  
"That's because we don't exactly live in Konoha." Said An.  
"Then were do you guys live?" asked a confused Naruto.  
"We live in a secluded place called Shinrai, only Meiyo clan members can enter it, thus refering to the name; Trust." explained Ryuka.  
"Oh man, that's so cool!" said Naruto.  
"It's not that cool when you live there and you can't invite some friends over from outside the clan." said Ryuka  
"I guess so." said Naruto.  
"Anyway, good luck and make sure you got a hitai-ate tomorrow"  
"Ofcourse I will have a hitai-ate tomorrow, I won't fail!" declared Naruto.

After saying their goodbyes they all walked towards their goal.  
"I won't fail!" thought a determent Naruto and sped of towards his house to prepare the things he needed.  
It would be an eventfull evening...

* * *

**AN:**

**My Beta stopped working on my chapters thus the long wait for chapter 3, but to make it up I also posted chapter 4.  
Looking for another Beta who can check my work so I can post my chapters much faster.  
Hope you guys understand and thnx for not giving up!**

**As always, Rate and review plz.**


	4. False Promisses

Naruto was running from tree to tree while smirking.  
"it was even easier then I thought." he thought to himself.  
After he landed in a secluded spot he sat down near the base of a tree and opened the scroll.  
"let me see...this one looks nice."

After studying the name of the jutsu he started practising it.  
"**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU**"

After a hour or so he finaly got it down.  
"maybe if I learn one more jutsu I can get bonus points."  
After checking the scroll again he found another jutsu that he could try.  
After some more hours he finaly got it down, when suddenly Iruka dropped down near Naruto.

*** Flashback ***

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting in his office when he hear a knock on the door.  
"come in."  
"Hey jiji, how are things going?" asked Naruto.  
"Oh, hey Naruto, did you pass for your exams?"  
"Nah, but i'm trying to pass my second chance."  
"Second chance?" Hiruzen asked because he never had heard of a second chance.  
"Yeah, and i'm not failing this time. **OIROKE NO JUTSU**!" he exclaimed after forming a seal.

Before the hokage stood a very beautiful young lady without any clothing.  
"Oi, Mr. hokage, I lost my clothes, can you help me find them?" the female sayd with a very seductive voice.  
On Hiruzen's face started a trickle of blood coming from his nose.  
"maybe is here." sayd the sexy female again and bend over to check under the cabinet.  
That did it. The small trickle of blood increased until it was a torrent and smacked the hokage against the wall from the force of his nosebleed.  
After a puff of smoke, Naruto turned back to his normal form.  
"okey, now where is that safe?"

Half a hour later Hiruzen woke up and checked the room.  
He didn't like what he saw: an open safe and the scroll of seals gone.  
"DAMN IT NARUTO!" he yelled before calling his ANBU.  
"NEKO, ONDORI, COME HERE."  
Suddenly two ANBU stood before their leader.  
"I want you two to rally as much shinobi as you can."  
"What happened hokage-sama?" asked Neko.  
"Naruto thinks he got a second chance from failing his exams and I think someone made him beleave he would pass if he stole the scroll of seals. I want you to find him and get the scroll of seals before something bad happens"  
"Ofcourse hokage-sama." they both said with a nod and disapeared in a puff of smoke.

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

"NARUTO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Everyone including the hokage is looking for you!"  
"Hehehe, I passed Iruka-sensei." said a grinning naruto.  
"WHAT?! How do you mean you pass?!  
"I got the scroll of seals without being noticed" naruto exclaimed proudly.  
"You thought you would pass if you stole the scroll of seals? Who told you that?!"  
"When I went back to class to pick up the books I forgot, Mizuki-sensei told me that you told him I could pass if I could get the scroll of seals and learn a jutsu from it."  
"Naruto, we need to go back, if what you told me is true, we are in a lot of trouble." Iruka said with fear in his eyes.

"You two are going nowhere" said a voice from the trees when suddenly a kunai flew towards Iruka who dodged it at the last second.  
"Don't listen to him Naruto, he hates you, just like the rest of the villagers" said Mizuki when he come out of the treetops and landed on a branch.  
"I want to tell you a story about a certain kid and a demon kitsune."  
"NO MIZUKI, DON'T TELL HIM" yelled Iruka.  
"Do you know what happened 12 years ago when the yondaime hokage died?" asked a smirking Mizuki.  
"The kyuubi attacked an the yondaime killed him with the cost of his life." said a confused Naruto.  
"STOP IT!" yelled Iruka.  
"Almost correct" said Mizuki.  
"The yondaime fought against the Kyuubi, but because the Kyuubi is a giant mass of chakra with a conscious it can't be killed. He did the best thing what he could do and that is sealing it into a newborn baby."  
"Yeah oké, but what does that have to do with me?" asked Naruto who didn't understand what Mizuki was telling him.  
"Naruto, what day were you born?"  
"October tenth." he said, still not knowing what Mizuki was implying.  
"And what day did the Kyuubi attack?" asked Mizuki who almost coudn't hold his laugh.  
Naruto thought about it and suddenly made the connection.  
"...Oktober...tenth..." he said with tears in his eyes.  
"indeed." said Mizuki who was now laughing.  
"He sealed the demon in you so we could kill it! And everyone was happy to try it, including Iruka! NOW DIE DEMON!" he yelled while throwing his Fuma shuriken.  
Naruto, who was to shocked to move, closed his eyes and awaited death.

But death didn't come.  
Naruto heard the impact but felt nothing.  
When he opened his eyes he saw Iruka hanging over him, shielding him with his body.  
"Don't listen to him Naruto, you are not the Kyuubi, you are Naruto, no matter what everybody says" Iruka said while coughing up some blood.  
Naruto was to confused to hearn Iruka and ran away from him.

"Good job Iruka, shielding him with your body, but now you can't defend him anymore, so eventualy, I will win." said Mizuki while he gave chase to Naruto.  
"I won't let that happen." declared Iruka and pulled the fuma shuriken out from his back and followed Mizuki.  
After a couple of minute's Mizuki found Naruto.  
Mizuki quickly used a henge on himself and transformed into Iruka.  
"Naruto wait!" mizuki said.  
Naruto looked behind him and landed on a open patch of grass.  
"Quick Naruto, give me the scroll so I can keep it save from Mizuki." said the imposter.  
"Oké sensei, here it comes" he said while throwing the scroll towards Mizuki.  
Mizuki catched it with ease but didn't expect to scroll to turn into smoke and change into an exploding tag.  
Mizuki had just enough time to throw it away before it exploded, rocking the ground near them.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"  
"Because your not the real Iruka" said Naruto.  
"How did you know that?" said Mizuki while puffing back to himself.  
"Because i'm Iruka." Naruto said before he became engulfed in a cloud of smoke who revealed to be Iruka when the smoke dissipated.  
"Hehehe, nice try, but you can't fight me because of your injury and you know it. So it time for you to die." Mizuki said while grabbing his second fuma shuriken.  
"I will kill the demon and you and put the blame on the demon so I can sell this scroll and become rich."  
"Naruto isn't a demon, he is a hard working shinobi of Konoha and one of the best people I know. I will protect him, even if it cost me my life!" said Iruka.  
"THEN DIE, YOU DEMON LOVER" yelled Mizuki and threw the fuma shuriken towards Iruka.  
"Good luck Naruto, and stay safe." Iruka thought and closing his eyes to wait for the inevitable.

But it didn't came.  
Just like he had protected Naruto with his body, Naruto was now protecting him.  
"Thank you, Iruka-sensei." Naruto whispered before standing up.  
"Iruka-sensei, go rest up, I will handle this."  
Mizuki, who was watching started laughing.  
"Hahahaha, Naruto, you you really thing that a genin like yourself can defeat a Chunin like me?"  
"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! **TAJū KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU**!" he yelled while forming a seal.

After the smoke cleared Mizuki began to doubt himself after he saw what jutsu Naruto had used.  
Before him stood 50 shadow clones and they looked very pissed.  
"If you do damage to me, I WILL PAY YOU BACK A 100 TIMES!" said all the clones in unison.  
"Let's go!" said the original Naruto and they started charging Mizuki.  
"Just my luck, he actualy learned a jutsu from the scroll." he thought to himself and started grabbing all his equipment and threw them towards the Naruto's.

Some clouds of smoke indicated he had hit some targets but didn't hit the original.  
"Shit, I still have 43 clones to go and got no more kunai and shurikens left exept the kunai in my hand."  
The clones charged at Mizuki trying to subdue him.  
Mizuki waved between the clones while taking some of them out.  
"hehehe, shadow clones have only a portion of the skill of his owner so this isn't to hard"

But what he didn't expect was a suprise attack in his back.  
The original Naruto went into hiding as soon as his clones formed and watched the fight.  
After he saw that Mizuki was fairly easy disposing of his clones he slowly moves behind him.  
When he saw that his target was distracted he saw his chance clear.  
He ran towards his attacker and jumped on his back, forcing him to lose his balance.  
The clones started pounding away on him and drew some blood.

"Shit, this isn't good, I have to use a jutsu" Mizuki thought but would never get the chance.  
All the Naruto's jumped into the air and on the way back to earth hit Mizuki on his head and knocked him out.  
To make sure he would stay down, all the clones started to pound on Mizuki while he was out cold.  
After five minutes of pleasure Naruto ended his jutsu and tied Mizuki up with some rope.

Naruto walked towards Iruka to check up on him.  
Iruka was standing again and coudn't belief his eyes.  
A genin had used a forbidden technique he learned in just a couple of hours to beat a Chunin into submission.  
"Iruka-sensei, how are you doing now?" asked a exausted Naruto.  
"I'm fine now, thanks to you Naruto."  
"Good to hear Iruka-sensei." said Naruto who went to sit down to get some much needed breath  
"Naruto, I want you to close your eyes, I got a little present for you."  
"..oké?" Naruto said while closing his eyes.  
He heard the sound a metal and felt something on his head.  
"You can open your eyes now Naruto." said Iruka.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a smiling Iruka.  
When he looked towards Iruka's hand he saw his goggles.  
But that was weird, because he still feld something on his head.  
Then he looked closer at Iruka and saw that he was missing his hitai-ate.  
With a look of realistation he turned to Iruka.  
"That's right Naruto, you pass." Said a still smiling Iruka.  
"Now that you've won, we have to bring this back to the hokage." Iruka said while grabbing the scroll of sealing.  
Naruto went to pick up Mizuki and they both left towards the hokage tower.


End file.
